Death From Above
by RavenOnline
Summary: Muta-Rushes. They're quick, powerful, and all around unstopable (Back at the original SC). This story brings the tale of the brave warriors who faced the attack


First attempt to write a SC fiction. Gave it my best shot. Enjoy

Summary: Let's face it; we've all lost at least once in our lives to a mutalisk rush. Ever wondered how frightening it is for the units that are in your base, to see this horrible mass? This story brings out their side.

Chapter one: Before the Nightmare

The double sided titanium blast doors that lead into the main hall of the command center swung open with a horrible screech sound. In came three men dressed in lab coats, looking all around petrified, they were as white as a dead body, and the papers they were holding in their hands were shaking.

"Who the hell gave you permission to enter?" raged a man seating in front of the three. His hand slammed against the arm of his black chair, and raised a loud noise. The three men shrank down in size, frightened by the base's commander. He was pretty young and also low ranked, he was an ace wraith pilot, and this happened to be the Terran's main air base in that sector. Major Greg Redler loosened the collar of his uniform and lit himself another cigar, the thick smoke clouding his pale skin and blonde hair

"We…We're sorry sir" started one of the men, it was obvious to the Major, judging by the man's quick breaths that he was still in great fear. His facial expression relaxed and he moved back in his chair, the cigar raising a tall pillar of grey smoke

"We have the readings from our last Com-Sat scan sir" continued the man and handed the commander, still in his chair, examined the papers with extreme interest. He flipped one page to another, his expression froze; eyes wide, mouth half opened. The cigar fell out of his mouth and onto the floor, ash scattering all over his shoes.

"Are…Are those…" he started to ask, unable to find words to describe what he saw

"Yes sir, spires" replied the man, sweat flushing his face "According to the heat signatures we got from the main production section of their base, it seems they are breeding-"

"Mutalisks" completed the commander, now sweating as well. He took a handkerchief out of his uniform pocket and wiped his face. A long sigh was drawn from his mouth

"How long before they're combat ready?"

"From the moment they'll hatch, until they're combat capable? I assume we got fifteen hours" said another scientist

"Couldn't you've given me a longer period of time to prepare myself?" asked the commander

"We gladly would commander" replied the third scientist "But the electric surge took out the whole power since last night"

"Power surge? POWER SURGE!" he raged "How can this base experience a power surge? We got three different backup systems!"

"We do, but one of the technicians at subsection delta fried them all in last night's system check"

"Damn science vessel operators, couldn't figure out how to pee if someone didn't tell them how" hissed Greg

"There is another problem sir; the E.M.P shock also fried the launch mechanism of the nuclear silo" the beads of sweat rolled off the commander's cheeks, and to the floor, shattering the silence with rhythmic _tap_ noises

"And the repairs?" he finally said, trying to find a clue of good news

"We're having special technicians flown in from General Fodder's base, ETA thirty five hours" responded the scientists at once. Greg examined the situation at hand, he knew what the cerebrate was planning, a quick lightning fast aerial strike to make way for heavier forces to cut through. Terran airmen have named that course of action as a Muta-Rush, and it seemed to be fond of Zerg cerebrates. His brain fired up, he knew his duties, both as a base commander and a pilot, he did not want the Zerg to slaughter his workmen, the backbone of his base, the loyal SCV's

"Order an immediate evacuation of the base, I want all the SCV's and civilians to get up all available dropships and departure ASAP" he ordered firmly, tone strong and commanding

"But sir, our fighting force consists only of three Wraiths, forty five marines and five Goliaths, we won't be able to withstand-"

"I said an immediate evacuation!" he screamed. The three men ran out of the room and soon, sirens roared across the base, dropships left towards space with clouds of dust spreading over the surface of the large airbase. Upon hearing the sirens, the marines headed into the many bunkers spread through the base, and soon, only the black barrels of their gauss rifles stuck out of the fire ports, notifying of their existence.

Inside the bunkers, the marines were tensed, they did not know what was going on, just that it was very dangerous. Anyone who had served under the command of the Terran dominion knew that when the command to enter the large, air-conditioned, protective bunkers, things were too dicey for comfort.

"Higgins, Mod, man the auto-cannons, Bartly, run to the armory and get us some extra clips, Hudson, search the bunker for extra ammo, CJ, you're our comm. Officer, sit next to the radio and tap into the Wraiths' channel, they always get a head-start" barked a marine through his radio. His orders were followed by five "Yes sir" cries, and five marines, scattering in and out of the bunker.

Sergeant Doug "Shamrock" Masters sat down in one of the bunker's fire-ports, he considered himself lucky to have made it this far, withstanding five Zerg attacks as a marine was either a blessing, or a curse, depends how you looked at it. Masters didn't care too much though, he just wanted to finish his three-year tour of duty and get back to his family. In two months, he'll be a free man who had done his service to ensure the safety of his race.

A.J "Trigger" Higgins and Bobby "Mad Dog" Mod ran up the steel stairs of the bunker, towards the second floor of the bunker, where the suppression fire weapons were mounted. When they got there, two mean looking C-57G gattling cannons stared back at them, eight barrels of sheer pain, to the enemy of course, these guns were known better as "Old Faithful" capable of delivering massive amounts of death to anyone who came into their 55 Cal. Bullets' range. A.J and Bobby got to work in a heartbeat, loading the ammunition belts into the feeding trays of the guns, locking and loading.

"Top of the world baby" said A.J as he sat in front of the machine gun and began playing with the trigger

"Watch it Trigger, we don't want any accidents to happen now do we?" asked Bobby with a side of humor

"Says the man who gave Warner's siege tank fifty new air holes" replied the gunner and punched his friend's shoulder plate playfully. Both marines started laughing while exchanging occasional blows

"Trigger, Mad Dog! Those Faithfuls ready yet?" boomed a voice over the radio channel. Cutting A.J and Bobby's game short

"Sir, yes sir!" they both replied and sat in front of the guns, both had itchy trigger fingers and were eager to "Take the guns out for a spin" as they loved to say.

(X)

"So I said: Wow, that's fashionable" went a distorted voice through the three pilots' headphones. One of them burst into a wave of raspy laughter

"Sounds funny" he said in his raspy voice

"That's because I am funny" replied the first pilot

"Yes you are" he shot back

"Alright, cut the chit-chat ladies, spit out your gums and grab your throttles" said the third pilot, she loved to hear her friends' conversations, but today they were supposed to be on amber alert, something big was about to go down

"Ah, you're no fun, Jess" said the first pilot, Reggie Braxton, better known as "Red-X" for his cocky attitude, he was Wraith pilot material, quick on his mind and his mouth, cool under fire, and as funny as hell. The other pilot was a new guy, someone named "Swamp" this was his first actual mission, but, as his commanding officers said, he was an Ace just waiting to be discovered. Jesse herself was one of the best pilots to have ever sat in a C/G-17F's cockpit. Most of her squadron mates compared her to Tom Kazanski, the best damn Wraith pilot in the Terran worlds, compared only to Mojo, the Protoss' ace pilot. The rivalry between Kazanski and Mojo was well known and lasted for several months now.

"I got something on the LRS, bearing two-two-niner" said "Swamp", the long range scanner in his Wraith had discovered something that was displayed as a yellow dot on his green screen. The dot remained in a fixed position and kept a safe distance from the Wraiths' long range air-to-air missiles.

"Sounds interesting, what do you say Jess, should we do some…" Braxton's distorted chuckle echoed through the radio "Recon?"

"I don't know Red" replied Jesse "You know the LRS systems are old fashion, one single blip may mean we have to deal with fifty bandits, maybe more" she said

"Party pooper" said Braxton and chuckled "Just when I thought this mission could get intersti- WATCH OUT!" Jesse saw the small red flyer a millisecond before impact and pulled her stick hard; the Wraith zoomed upwards in a sudden burst of acceleration, allowing the small winged beast to fly right below her star fighter's burst laser cannon, next to Braxton's left wing and just to brush the bottom side of Swamp's air-to-air missile, mounted under his fighter's right wing

"What the FUCK was that!" panicked the rookie pilot. He took his plane down and right, allowing Braxton and Jesse's already turned around fighters to fly over it, towards the beast

"Relax Swamp, it was just a Scourge suicide bomber" said Jesse, already trying to get a lock on the elusive creature

"Wraith two, locked on target, FOX TWO!" exclaimed Braxton. His finger reached the red button on top of his stick and pressed it. He felt the slight recoil as the AIM-225 Gemini missile detached itself from the wing and began streaking towards its target, the missile's engine roaring across the emptiness of space. It was a matter of seconds before the projectile reached its target, detonating in a marvelous display of fire and blood.

"Scratch one more for me" said Braxton and flew directly through the bloody remains of the Scourge, dipping his wingtips in the creature's scattered blood

"I…I still don't get it" said "Swamp", still in shock "Why didn't the radar pick him up?"

"Relax sugar, the explosives inside their bodies make them slightly hard for our radars to pick up, you jest keep your eyes peeled for them" told him Jesse and continued "Maybe we should go look at that one dot"

"Now that's more like it!" replied the adrenaline-junkie Braxton

"Wraith patrol Alpha to base, Wraith patrol Alpha to base, come in base" said Jesse through her Comm. Channel

"Go ahead Wraith patrol Alpha" replied the voice of an old man

"We have some unexpected bogies, requesting permission to perform a Six-Zero-Niner" the old man searched through his procedure book, until he came across the desired number

"Uh, permission granted Wraith patrol Alpha, just get those birds back in one piece" he finally said

"Will do, sir" replied Jesse. All three jets kicked in their afterburners and began streaking forward, towards the unknown enemy contact.

(X)

First chapter done! No action this time, just character intro, next chapter, more characters introduced and some action!

Until next time, PEACE!


End file.
